Battleground: Battleship
by Blaze Meikyokan
Summary: Pilaf Vs. Gero.......in a completely weird game of Battleship. Spin-off of my "Party at Freeza's" story


**_Battleground: Battleship  
  
_**

Gero opens the dorr and flicks on the lights. He steps into the large iron room, followed by Pilaf. Pilaf looks around. "This place is friggin huge!" Gero says nothing and sits down at a table in the center of the room. Pilaf sits down opposite him. "Well? Where's the consol?" gero hits a button and a high-tech, platinum, artifical intelligence version of Battleship rises onto the table. Gero looks at Pilaf. "Get ready...." Pilaf laughs. "You think you can beat me? I am the master of battleship!" Gero smirks. "We'll see....we'll settle this little argument...."  
Pilaf starts sweating. He starts to punch in a code, and then he hesitates. A camera on the consol swerves over and looks at him right in the face. Then an electronic voice says "Come on blue guy....make a move!!" Pilaf blinked and finished the code. The electronic voice begins laughing hysterically. "Did you expect that to actually HIT something? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Pilaf scowels. "Stupid piece of trash..." Pilaf gets jolted by the consol. "Wath yer mouth, blue dude...." Pilaf, smoking a bit, nods. Gero hits one button. "KABOOM!!" went the voice, and one entire ship on Pialf's side vanishes. "AY! What's the deal?!" Gero smirks. "Oh...forgot to tell you. Your playing with torpedo launchers, I'm playing with a ballistic missle system. Tough luck, you sat on the wrong side." All of a sudden an actual battleship appears behind Gero. Pilafs eyes bug out of his head as he sees it. "What the hell?!" Gero chuckles. "Oh yeah, forgot again, when you sink a boat you get an actual one. Whoever sinks the consol boats and all the real ones, wins." Pilaf blinks once......then twice......and then once more. The consol jolts him again. "Stop yer blinkin bitch! Jes go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gero yawns and pushes a button. "KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pilaf scowels. "I think it's cheating for you...." Pilaf gets jolted as soon as the words are out of his mouth. "Thought I told you to watch yer mouth, blue dude!" Pilaf scowels again and hits a button. There's a pause. A slight blip. Then silence. Silence.......silence......and yet more silence. Then the camera looks straight at Pilaf. "Tell me....is the suspense killing you?" Pilaf grabs the camera and starts shaking it. "GAH!!!! YOOU STUPID MACHINE!!!!!!" Pilaf gets jolted yet again, and lets go, steaming. "Sheesh, blue guy, all you had to say was a simple 'Yes', calm donw. Oh yeah....you missed by the way...." Pilaf jumps up onto the table. "Okay, that's it!" he pulls out a remote and hits a button. Gero jumpsout of his seat. "HEY! What're you doing?!" Pilaf laughs manically. "You wanna play battleship?! Let's see if you can defeat my battle cruiser!" A huge high-tech battle cruiser appears and Pilaf jumps inside. Gero fuses his two battleships together to form a Super Ultra Battleship, then he climbs inside. The two ships bring their mulitple guns up and open fire on each other. Ballistic missles come flying out of their silos on Gero's ship. Pialf's cruiser shoots them in midair, and a panal opens on his cruiser's deck. A huge laser rises out of the panal and aims at Gero's ship. It hums and a huge blast goes flying towards Gero's ship. A big frisbee rises out of Gero's ship and hits the beam, absorbing it. Then it explodes, making a rather nice light show. The two ships continue blasting the hell outta each other, the console being caught in the middle. The camera looks back and forth between the ships. "Well damn...." Then suddenly the room starts shaking. The firing stops and Pilaf appears on Gero's computer screen. "Are you doing that?" gero shakes his head "No, I thought you were..." "Hmmm....." The walls and ceiling off the room get blown off and Darth Vader's face appears on both of their screens. The Executor is in the air above them. They stare at his face on their screens. "Now....witness MY ship!" Both their eys bug out of their respective heads as the Executor opens fire. Everything in the area that is not the Executor is now blown away. Dath Vader laughs and pulls his mask off and.....HUH!? WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS?! ITS BROLY!!!! Broly laugh manically. "That's what they both get for being posers." Everybody on deck starts to cough, and cries of "hypocrite" can be heard. Broly scowels. "Just engage the lightspeed.......will ya?" The Executor takes off into space.


End file.
